World's Best Babysitter
by meg127
Summary: Dante is forced to look after Lady's nephew for a few hours. How hard could that be? Please review.


**The World's Best Babysitter**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Dante yelled to the person furiously banging on his door. He opened and saw Lady standing there with a young boy.

"Hey, Dante. This is my nephew. Watch over him for a few hours, will you?" she said before pushing the kid into Dante and walking away.

"Wait a minute! What?" he called to her.

Lady stopped and looked at him. "Take care of him for awhile and I'll forget about all the money you owe me." she smiled, knowing Dante was considering it.

"What about all the money I _will _owe you?" Dante asked hopefully. He knew it was a mistake when Lady glared at him. "To much to ask?"

"Yeah." she said and stormed off.

Dante watched her go with a blank look on his face. He looked down at the kid. He was smiling up at him. "Hey…" Dante said. "Um…what's your name?"

"Taylor." the kid said happily. "We're gonna have fun, right?"

"Um…I guess so." Dante didn't know what to say. He went back into his shop and sat down in his chair. He put his feet on the desk. He looked over and saw Taylor was an inch from his face. "Whoa!" Dante jumped and landed on the floor. He got back up and sat down again. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, Danny!" Taylor laughed.

"Danny?" Dante didn't know what to say. "What do you do to have fun?"

"I like watching movies."

"Ok that's easy enough." Dante got up and went over to his DVD collection. It quickly became obvious that he didn't have anything age appropriate. In fact he didn't have anything appropriate period. "Uh…" He grabbed his trench coat and put it on. "Come on. We're going to rent a movie." Taylor closing followed Dante out of the shop.

They entered Blockbuster and went right to the back wall with all the kid's movies on it. Taylor walked up and down the wall several times without showing any interest in any of the movies. Dante sighed and leaned on the wall. "Just pick something you haven't seen yet."

Taylor frowned and looked at Dante. "I don't like any of these." he then went to the other end of the store and picked up a very violent movie. "I want to see this one."

"You're to young for that movie." Dante said bluntly.

Taylor stared at Dante blankly for a moment. All of a sudden tears started to flow down his cheeks and he let out a huge scream. Other people in the store turned at looked in disgust. One lady came over and yelled at Dante. "How dare you make your kid cry like that!"

_"What?" _Dante had to yell to be heard over Taylor's crying. "First of all he isn't my kid and second all I did was tell him he was to young to see this movie." he explained and showed them the DVD.

"Oh so now you won't even let him see the movie he wants to?"

"Its rated R!"

"So?"

"He's like five!"

"I'm ten!" Taylor cried.

"You don't even know how old your own son is? You are a terrible man." The woman started hitting Dante with her purse.

"Hey!" Dante put up his hands to defend himself. It felt like she hand bricks in her bag.

A store worker came over to see what was going on. "Excuse me, Sir, but if you can't control your kid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What are you talking about? He's fi- HEY!" Dante ran over to Taylor who was knocking DVD cases of the shelves and stomping on them.

"Sir, you need to leave." the store clerk said again.

Dante picked up Taylor and swung him over his shoulder. "Alright I'm going!" he said and stormed out with Taylor still crying and kicking Dante.

They arrived back at Devil May Cry and Dante threw Taylor onto the couch. Dante rubbed his shoulder and went over to his movie collection. Fortunately he had the movie Taylor wanted to see. He popped it into his PS2 and instantly Taylor stopped crying. Not only that, but he wasn't upset at all anymore. In fact he was smiling.

Shortly after the movie was over Lady came by to pick Taylor up. "How was it?" she asked her nephew.

"Great! Danny let me watch one of his movies!"

"He did?" Lady looked up at Dante angrily. "Well come on let's get home." she said and the two left. Dante sighed at plopped on the couch.

Late that night Dante got a call from Lady. "Just thought you'd like to know that Taylor can't sleep because he keeps having nightmares from that movie you showed him. Thanks, Ass hole." she then hung up. Dante sighed and put the phone down.

"Well. At least I don't have to worry about babysitting that kid ever again." Dante smiled in relief before taking a bite out of his pizza.

The next weekend Dante was busy polishing Rebellion when Lady came in. "Hey. Taylor can't stop talking about how much fun he had with you. I decided to give you another chance. See you tonight." she said and left. Taylor stood in the doorway smiling at Dante happily.

"Great." Dante sighed and went to find some aspirin. He was going to need it.


End file.
